


A Midsummer Nightmare

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALLEGEDLY, Aircon units are noisy, Dialogue, Domestic arguments, Equally Grouchy Phil, Flash Fic, Grouchy Dan, Humour, M/M, Nighttime, So is Phil, Summer Sounds, Teasing, Well - I think it's funny..., dan's a brat, irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Nobody's sleeping, and nobody's happy about it.





	A Midsummer Nightmare

***FUMBLING NOISE***

***CLICK*  
**

***WHIRRING NOISE***

“Dannnnnn… for _fuck’s_ sake!”

“Phil. It’s like a bloody _oven_ in here. We _have_ the air con, we’re _using_ the air con. This isn’t some sort of mind… brain… I mean…”  
  
“Just as well really. Clearly you’re not thinking-”  
  
“I already said. It’s HOT. And I can’t sleep.”  
  
“And I _was_ asleep. Until you turned on the world’s loudest fans and woke me up.”  
  
“Phil, you could sleep on a fucking clothesline. I refuse to believe you cannot sleep with the aircon switched on. See, feel how much cooler it is in here already…”  
  
“Then turn it off and we can both sleep”  
  
“Huh. S’not that cool yet”  
  
“You’re not that cool”  
  
“Ha. Phil, you managed to sleep just fine when we lived on top of that bloody A-road for five years, you managed to fall asleep on a damn bus practically every night for two months two years ago, you sleep on planes, trains, backstage at fucking _VidCon_ for heaven’s sake, but you can’t-“  
  
“ _No_. I can’t. Those other times I didn’t have a choice-“  
  
“You don’t have a choice here. You _think_ you do, but-”  
  
“It’s _not_ that hot. It’s only London for heaven’s sake, not some… desert… place.”  
  
“Pfft. Now who isn’t thinking?!”  
  
“Dan, I swear on Mum’s life…”  
  
“Just go to sleep.”  
  
“I. Can’t. It’s too noisy”  
  
“Well shut up and go to sleep then.”  
  
“Daaaaaannnnnnnn…”  
  
“Oh, for fucks sake…”  
  
***CLICK***

 ***SLAMMING NOISE***  
  
“Thanks Dan. Night m’love.”  
  
****Minutes later****  
  
“Hey, Phil... _Phiiiillll?_ ”  
  
“Oh, for… _What?_ ”  
  
“SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL M-mfph!”  
  
“Shut. _Up_. It’s the middle of the night!”

“Mmn-duh-ape-uv-en-ell…”  
  
“Dan..! OW! You absolute little…! That _HURT_!”  
  
“If I can’t sleep, you ain’t sleeping either Philly. Fair’s fair.”  
  
***EXASPERATED SIGH***  
  
***CLICK***  
  
“What you looking for in the drawer?”  
  
“Earplugs. Good. Night.”  
  
***CLICK***  
  
“’Night Phil.”  
  
“Hmpf.”  
  
“Yeah, love you too.”  
  
***CLICK***

***WHIRRING NOISE***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Not in the slightest. (Ask me in a few hours when I've still got bloody All Star stuck in my head and I haven't slept myself...) :D
> 
> Written for the Phandom Summer Sounds Flash Fic Fest. Go read the others as they get posted, cos they'll be better than this I bet! ;)
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) if you want me for anything, otherwise, feel free to leave a comment or kudos or... I dunno. Track me down and scream at me in the street if you get All Star stuck in your head too? ~~Still not sorry. Blame Dan.~~


End file.
